wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Oraclereaper
This character belongs to TreeDragon. If you use them without my permission I will report. Appearance Oraclereaper is a black NightWing with a purple irridecent shine to her scales. Her underbelly scales are dark grey, and her wing membrains have very few stars, like a smoggy night sky. Her eyes are peircing purple-magenta color with a scar across her left eye. She has long back scales and sharp, black claws and horns. Her chest have dark scars on them from her more inexperienced battles, also some on her tail, though these are mostly covered by her tail spikes she had made for fighting much more efficiently. These spike bindings are hooked onto a belt that holds her daggers on one side and her sawblade on the other. Personality Oraclereaper is a cold hearted killer, showing no mercy for her targets. She is a manifestation of greed and will kill anyone for it, yet will not spare even a coin to someone. She is very self dependent, getting her own food, materials, and shelter, only needing help if its not one of her skill sets such as weapon forging and such. Oraclereaper loves delicacies and exotic foods, often visiting restaurants when traveling or off work. Her love life is non-existent, being a selfish dragon she doesn't see how she could live with someone, especially if it meant having dragonets. The closest thing to a relationship with her would be that she's practically married to her job. When discussing job orders and targets, Oracle will tend to be more sophisticated and polite, only cracking jokes if it isn't much of a serious job or meeting. Though she may seem polite and nice in interviews, once she's out after someone, she becomes savage, bent on destroying them to claim her reward. In battle she is flexible in fighting styles, sometimes she'll dodge and block more for bigger opponents, other times she'll deal heavy blows and go for quicker kills. Oraclereaper uses her mind reading to her advantage, listening to her targets' thoughts to tell if they're the right dragon, or if in battle to tell their next attacks sometimes. Her dark NightWing scales also allow her to blend into the dark at night, great for using her daggers and other long range weapons. When Oraclereaper isn't killing a criminal, she'll be counting her treasures, or out visiting great restaurants and other kingdoms. On days like these she's way more relaxed, keeping her mind reading on low for maximum relaxation. She enjoys reading scrolls and cooking, some other hobbies include weaving, hunting, and decorating, most of which she's pretty ameture at. Oracle loves to show off her wealth when she's out, normally wearing jewelery and jewel encrusted cloaks and vests. She doesn't have many friends as many are intimidated by her, which doesn't bother her as she feels friends would weigh her down, though this does mean she gets pretty lonely at times. 20160726 211250.jpg|Extra Oraclereaper Sketch by DromedarytheSandWing 20160726 211217.jpg|Oraclereaper headshot by DromedarytheSandWing Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (TreeDragon) Category:Characters